The present invention relates to an arrangement for cleaning ground water and a ground region through which the ground water passes.
More particularly, it relates to an arrangement of the above mentioned general type which has a transporting device for producing a liquid circulation guided through a filter, between a well shaft extending to the region of the ground water to be cleaned and the surrounding ground region. The well shaft is subdivided into an upper and a lower region which are separated from one another and has at least locally a water permeable shaft wall for aspiration of water from and then introduction of water into the ground region, and a throughgoing pipe connecting the regions with one another and accommodating the transporting device.
An arrangement of the above mentioned general type is disclosed, for example in the German reference DE-PS 4,001,011. With this arrangement there is a problem that the filter regions formed along the well shaft wall, for example filter gravel filler arranged in the well pipe, are not available for cleaning, deposits can form there, and therefore the efficiency of the arrangement is undesirably affected. Moreover, an outer filter gravel casing requires a greater opening diameter, which makes the arrangement more expensive. It has been recognized that the filter layers which are arranged before the water permeable vertical shaft wall regions are contaminated fast and these deposits can be removed, due to the vertical position of the filter surfaces, only with great expenses with use of acids and a cleaning circulation with water under high pressure.